LoudTales
by Geo Soul
Summary: Ruby and Lulu Loud are Taken To their Uncle's Manor for the Summer it's here where they set out to uncover their Family's greatest secret and repair the Bonds that it Severed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ducktales or Loud House.**

* * *

Life is like a Hurricane! Here in Royal Woods  
Race cars, lasers, airplanes  
Just like it Should  
Might solve a mystery  
Or rewrite history!

LoudTales! Woo-hoo!  
Every day they're out there making  
LoudTales! Woo-hoo!  
Tales of derring-do  
Bad and Good Proud tales!

D-d-d-danger! Watch behind you!  
There's a stranger out to find you  
What to do, just grab on to some...

LoudTales! Woo-hoo!  
Every day they're out there makin'  
LoudTales! Woo-hoo!  
Tales of derring  
Bad and good, Not ponytails or cottontails, no  
**LOUDTALES!** Woo-hoo!

* * *

It was a Calm Day in Royal Woods , and that is saying A LOT! Considering the Loud family had all but gone their separate ways. We see Luan Loud, now 27 years old, in her family home as she walked up to a door and knocked on it several times.

"LINCOLN!" she yelled at her brother. Ever since he lost his job, Lincoln moved in with her and her daughters, as well as Lucy, but since she worked nights, she slept all day, and luckily for her, not even her family was able to wake her up.

She heard a slight groan from inside Lynn's old room and Lincoln walked out rubbing his eyes. "Hey Sis" He yawned with a grouchy look that made her shiver.

"Hey Lincoln, get dressed" She scolded softly.

"Huh why?" He said.

"Cause you said you would take the girls to summer camp* She said with a small frown as the door to Lori and Leni's old room opened and a small girl with black hair and red highlights walked out.

"What is it Lola? No wonder no one likes you, you can't keep your mouth shut. Giggity." She giggled

"Ruby!" Luan scolded with a glare.

"Sorry Mom, but we all know it's true." She said innocently as another yawn was heard, and her sister walked out the Room.

"Morning Mom" Another girl with silvery black hair groaned in a whisper as Luan gave a Smile.

"Good Morning Lulu"

"Do NOT call me that." She hissed to her mother but shut her mouth when said mother gave an angry glare.

"Fine, let me put some pants on." Lincoln groaned

*Later*

"Come on girls." yelled Lincoln as Ruby and Lulu followed him.

"Have a great time at summer camp girls" Luan said happily.

"Uncle, did you tell mom that the summer camp was shut down?"

"Nope." He said as they got in the car with a smirk.

*Later*

"Lincoln, where are you taking us?" Lulu Groaned while rubbing her ears.

"First, it's Uncle Lincoln, and second, I'm taking you two to someone who can watch over you girls for the Summer" He said.

"Who?"

"You'll see."

*35 Minutes Later*

We see a large mansion outside of Royal Woods and Inside said mansion was a certain someone sitting at a table bored out of his mind and rubbing his prosthetic leg.

*Sigh*

"I hate this." He groaned.

*Ding*

He groaned louder as he stood up and slowly walked from the top of the building to the front foyer where we could finally see him in the light. His black hair had gone a bit grey from extreme stress, even though he was almost 36. He wore a slick black suit and dress shoes and carried a cane to help his prosthetic not wear itself out.

"Are you alright Mister Soul?" A soft voice asked him as he looked over and saw it was his maid, Roberta

"Yes." He growled a bit as he walked off to the front gate, where he saw a black sedan. "Hmmm?" Geo slowly got closer as the driver door opened and Lincoln stepped out. "Loud." He said with a smirk.

"Hey Geo, it's been awhile huh?" Lincoln said nervously as Geo chuckled and hugged him.

"It's great seeing you Linc, so how's life?" He said with a bit of strain in his voice as Lincoln sighed with a sad smile.

"Same to you Geo. Listen... ummm.. Geo, I know it's been a few years, but can you watch Luan's kids for the summer?" He said quietly and quickly.

"Say again? Lincoln, I told you. I want nothing to do with that bitch! Especially after what happened."

"I know But Don't do it for Luan do it for..." Lincoln trailed off as Geo sighed knowing exactly who he was Referring too.

"...Fine" He sighed as Lincoln smiled.

"Thanks Geo" He said while opening the back doors of the car and the girls came out… Well... Lincoln had to drag Lucy Jr. out.

"Come on Lulu!" Ruby said as she helped her uncle drag the antisocial gamer girl onto the ground.

"Ugh do we have to?" She groaned.

"Yep, she is definitely his kid." Geo told himself with a chuckle as she looked at him.

"Who the hell are you, Dunlap?" She said in a monotone voice.

'Yep definitely his kid.' He thought with a deadpan.

"LUCILLE MARIE LOUD THE SECOND!" Lincoln scolded as she shot him a glare that made him nearly piss himself.

*Later*

"Alright girls, behave yourselves."

"Yes Uncle Lincoln" They both said as Geo walked them Inside where they saw his Maid.

"Girls, this is Rosarita Cisneros, but you can call her Roberta" He said as she gave a short bow to them and shot a glare at Lincoln who drove off. "Roberta please show the girls around" Geo said quietly

"At once, Sir." She bowed. "Follow me please" She said to the twin sisters.

*Geo*

Geo walked down a hall until he stopped in front of a portrait and cried. "Why did things have to happen like this, Red?" He sighed as he still remembered the harsh words that Luan and the others told him after the incident.

*** Flashback***

_"You fucking idiot! You could've saved him and you left him to die!" Luan roared as she punched Geo and broke his nose._

_"You fucking Asshole!" Luna yelled at him at the top of her lungs. as she kicked him right between the legs._

_"I can't believe I used to look up to you!" Lola grunted as Lana Agreed with her sadly._

***End flashback***

"If you could see them now, you would be fucking pissed, especially with Luan." He spoke with a sigh as a tear fell from his eye.

*Twins*

"This is so boring." Lulu groaned as Roberta dragged her by the leg with help from Ruby. "Is she always like this?"

"You have no idea." Her sister sighed as they entered a bedroom, which was lavished.

"Cool."

"Whatever."

"You're so rude Lulu!" Ruby said

"Deal with it, bitch."

"Lulu...do...do you hate me?" Ruby asked sadly

"I hate everyone"

"Even me?"

"Especially you" She spoke in a cold tone as Ruby ran off crying, leaving Roberta baffled by her behavior.

"Why would you say that?" Roberta asked in disbelief.

"Meh" Lulu spoke with a grunt.

*Ruby*

"Why does my sister have to be such a bitch all the time?!" Ruby sobbed into her hands. "Did I do something to make her like this?" She whispered unaware of the creature sneaking up on her and growling silently. Ruby gasped as she slowly turned around and suddenly found herself upside down and taken away through the ventilation system "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed. something Lulu heard echo in her ear.

"Ruby?" She said her protective big sister instincts taking over and forcing her to follow the voice. "Ruby?" She said again as she saw a puddle of acidic drool. "What the?" She muttered as a metal claw grabbed her ankle and dragged her through the hallway. "Whoa!" She yelled.

*Unknown room*

"Ugh." Lulu groaned.

"TALK!" A voice suddenly screamed as she flinched.

"Huh?" She groaned a bit as a light shone in her face and blinded her, but from what she could tell she was upside-down.

"Talk! Who sent you? Was it Søgg? Orgoth the destroyer? WHO SENT YOU!" The person screeched.

"No one sent me ya crazy person" Lulu shrieked louder than the accuser.

"Oh yeah then what're you doing here?"

Lulu opened her eyes and saw she was blindfolded. 'Oh come on!' she thought as she heard muffled yelling.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ruby screamed while struggling and swinging as her bindings were cut and she fell on her head."Ow!" She cried out as she removed her blindfold and immediately screamed.

"RUBY!" Lulu yelled in anger and panic as she fell on the floor. She tried to break her bindings.

"Oh, I see your sister found Xippy" Lulu's kidnapper giggled.

"Wait, Xippy? Who's That?" The emo preteen questioned.

"My dad's pet Xenomorph"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, your sister's probably dead now. Oh well, at least she had a good life"

Lulu was stunned and remembered the last words she ever said to Ruby and cried a bit. 'Ruby...no' She thought sadly as more tears fell out at a fast pace before she slowly became angry. "YOU!" She jumped up and tackled her kidnapper to the ground. "WHERE IS SHE!" Lulu roared with hatred.

"Where's who?" They gulped as Lulu tightened her grip on her throat.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Geo roared at the top of his lungs making them pause.

"Papa!" The girl shouted while getting the upper hand and choking Lulu back.

"ENOUGH! Blake get off her NOW! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR COUSIN!" He roared.

"C-COUSIN?!" Lulu Exclaimed with the now named Blake as they heard Ruby scream. Geo walked over and pushed a curtain and revealed Xippy nuzzling Ruby, making her laugh and howl. "…Old man?"

"I'm not old, I'm 32!"

"Whatever, what is that?" Lulu asked with her eyes like dots in a blank expression.

"It's a Xenomorph."

"…Why the fuck does it have the body of a MILF?! Or more specifically, my aunt Lucy?" She asked suddenly.

"I…yeah, I don't really know why. I really need to get around to asking Lisa about that." He said under his breath with a sweat drop.

"Daddy, you've had thirteen years to do that." Blake spoke while smacking his head.

"And who the fuck are you?" Lulu growled with hatred at Blake.

"Be nice Lulu. This is Blake, my daughter." He explained as Ruby finally noticed them and smiled.

"COUSIN!" She yelled as she hugged Blake tightly.

"Ruby! You're Alive!" Lulu said as she went over to hug her, but Ruby refused to do so and slapped her. "Hey!" Lulu exclaimed while rubbing her cheek.

*Dinner*

"Why did you do that!" Geo scolded his child. Blake told her father everything she heard from the twins. Lulu looked down in shame as Ruby had her back facing her. Geo gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Oh Boy..." He groaned as Blake nervously stepped back a bit "Look, Lulu, I know you're angry at the world for...some reason, but you shouldn't have said something like that. After all she's your sister and sooner or later you'll get hit with laser guided karma" Geo said while appearing behind her making said girl jump and hold her heart as the building shook a bit from something.

"Huh?"

"What's happening?" Ruby exclaimed with a whimper.

Geo groaned. "CLYDE!" He roared angrily.

*Garage*

We now see Clyde McBride talking on the phone with his girlfriend. "Don't worry Penelope, I know to get milk" He said as he was fixing up Geo's plane (which he crashed).

"CLYDE!"

The black nerd flinched. "Gotta call you back sweetie" He said as he hung up his phone and turned around and saw Geo giving him an angry look. "Sorry." He said with a nervous chuckle as Geo whacked him with his cane. "Ow!"

"You DUNLAP!" Geo screamed as the nerd gulped

*Later*

"Ow." Clyde groaned as he rubbed his sore head and Geo walked away.

"Girls, It's almost bedtime" Roberta said.

*Bedroom*

It was the dead of night. The two sisters were in the same bedroom. Lulu stood up and looked at her sleeping sister. "Ruby, look, I'm sorry that I constantly break your heart, but I didn't ask to be alive." Lulu said softly while rubbing her arm, which had large well-hidden scars on it.

"Hey!" Blake whispered making Lulu jump.

"Blake!" She hissed.

"Shhhh, follow me." She said with a smile as she lead her out the room and into a large room filled with a whole mess of artifacts and treasures and advanced technologies.

"Whoa! Blake, what is this Place?" Lulu asked as she saw a container that held seven stone orbs with a small dragon statue in the middle.

"This is Papa's Room of Oddities and Camaraderie!"

"Cama-what?"

"It means wild and crazy." Blake said, eating a bowl of pink peach like fruits. "Pecha Berry? My Papa keeps a fruit garden in here as well as some other hard to pronounce foods." She said as Lulu took one. "This way to the room of forbidden junk!" Blake declared as she led her to a hidden room within the room, which had inside of it numerous things in cases such as a stone tree, a yellow rabbit suit, and a large dark purple mask.

Lulu reached to touch the tree when Blake panicked.

"No! Don't touch the Mask!" Blake exclaimed as she ran over to her.

"Why?" Lulu asked.

"Both the tree and the mask posses dark power, it would be wise not to touch either of them!" Blake warned. "Plus the tree is VERY special to daddy's old friend."

"Bu-"

"VEEEERY SPECIAL!"

"Okay, Jesus!" Lulu said as she followed Blake into a another hallway that ended with more tubes containing a small ball with an 'M' on the top lid, a metal thermos with green trim around the top, another had a large golden ring and metallic blue robot that resembled a hedgehog creature, one contained a large key, and the final one had a series of yellow blocks with question marks on the them. "What the hell is all this shit?"

"That ball is a master ball containing the legendary beast known as MewTwo, that gold ring is a special ring because it warps you to a different dimension!"

"What's in this thermos? Moldy coffee?"

"No, an evil ghost hell bent on causing the apocalypse!" She screamed one second too late as Lulu opened it.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX GHOOOOOOOST!"

"Never mind, it's that nincompoop." She muttered as she took the thermos from Lulu and sucked him back inside

"I WILL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" He yelled before vanishing.

"Wow, that was anticlimactic." Lulu muttered as Blake showed her a realistic statue of her father, completely unaware that it was her father.

"And here we have a statue of my Papa, so lifelike and real, you can practically feel the anger radiating from it as if it were the real deal!" She said with a smile.

"Uuhhh... Blake, I don't think that's a statue..." Lulu whispered.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because his chest is moving."

"..."

"We should run, right?"

"Yup." And just like that, the two girls ran off, knocking the thermos down and opening it again.

"I AM THE BOOOOX-GHOOOST!"

"Get back In the thermos Tony." Geo said in a deadpan voice

*The Next Morning*

"Daddy, have you seen Lulu? I lost her last night." Blake asked her father with a look of worry

.

"She's not with Ruby?" He asked as she shook her head No and Ruby entered with a tired and angry look on her face still.

*Lulu*

"I'm so sorry." The goth cried into her lap as she fell in front of the stone tree. "It's not my fault I was born like this, it's not my fault mom hurt me." She sobbed as the mask, which was across the tree in its case, started to glow while the tears were soaked up by the tree, which made it glow and caused two glowing eyes holes in the branches which looked down on her in sorrow. "I-I want to just end it all! I want to be with daddy!" She sobbed out Loudly as several boxes shook and fell. One labeled 'weapons' opened up and spilled out many things to the side, varying from blades to stopped crying as she saw something shining behind the boxes she got up and went to it and saw it was a picture that read wedding day. "Huh?" She said as she picked up the picture and saw three people in it. One was her uncle Geo, the other was her Aunt Luna, with another girl in a blue dress with Blonde hair and a is strip in it. 'Uncle Geo was Married to Aunt Luna?' She thought as she saw a picture labeled best man.

"Huh?" She said as she saw the picture with three more people. She recognized the girl on the left part in a yellow dress as her mom, but the other two people she didn't recognize. Her eyes widened when she saw that her mother and the man both had wedding rings. "...Daddy?" She then started crying before realizing that he had a second ring and that the girl on the right of him, who was in a pure black dress, had one that matched it. "I...I...I have two moms?" She said, somehow becoming even more sad as the mask started shaking harder. 'Why?' She thought. "WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS LIE TO US!" Lulu cried as she suddenly felt a pair of gentle white arms softly hold and comfort her making her freeze from their cold touch. She looked up and saw a woman with rabbit ears and a soft look.

"You look familiar, like a man I once loved." She whispered softly as she held Lulu up to her chest.

"...who are you?" She sniffled softly into her arm as the mask's case suddenly exploded.

*Geo*

"What was that!" Blake shouted as Geo's eyes widened.

"ROBERTA INITIATE PLAN DOWNWARD 23789!" He screamed as she gave a nod and her eyes turned cold.

*Lulu*

Lulu wiped her face from the shards of glass and blew away the dust to see the floating mask

In front of her.

"Stay behind me child!" The giant rabbit woman ordered as it glowed and a third eye opened on the woman's forehead. "Stay away from my lovers child, demon!" She roared as she felt a massive pain in her body while the mask glowed purple and formed a frail skinny body.

Lulu gained a terrified look on her face as it gave a loud roar and howled with laughter. It was about to attack, until Lulu heard a gun cock and a BANG! She looked at the door and saw Roberta duel wielding two Pistols and she seemed she to have a cold murderous look in her eyes, which was semi-hidden by the light reflecting off her glasses. "Roberta...?" She whispered in fear as the mask stared right into the maids soul, but due to the shit storm that was her past, Roberta showed no fear whatsoever.

"Get ready to die, motherfucker." Roberta spoke in a cold tone as it jumped towards her, but before anyone could blink, she was behind the beast, and unfortunately it was just as fast. It cracked it's whip like a tendril at her and nearly snapped her neck, but she retaliated by shooting it's eye out. Only for it to remake itself and tackle her head on as Geo walked in and swung his cane hard at the beast. It went flying into the hallway as he pulled out a sword from his cane/sheath and repeatedly slashed at it, hurting it immensely. It screeched in pain.

"How did you wake up Kaguya?" He said in a grunt, without turning around to face the rabbit goddess.

"This young child awakened me." She said with a bit of anger towards him.

Geo gave a sigh and faced the mask, sword drawn. He ran at breakneck speed and cut off the beast's arm. It screeched and entered it's mask form before disappearing via a blue vortex. "Damn, it got away!" He growled as another earthquake started. "Are you alright Roberta?" He asked his Maid.

"Yes sir. I'm alright" She said with a bow and a faint Smile.

"You did well Roberta." He told her in a Proud tone as Ruby poked her head in.

"Uncle Geo?" She whispered, unaware she came into the back way of the room and was now in a dark hallway with very dim lights. Ruby slowly walked around and saw stuff in the dusty Cases around her Inside one of the cases was a strange looking fruit that was covered in swirls and colored dark green, a red and white wand with a star at the tip, as well as a set of black and brown cards, a large red book with a golden lion and sun on the cover, and a tan jacket with a silver shield on the back that had blue and white wings "Whoa" She whispered to herself.

"Impressive, is it not?" A voice said making Ruby jump.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"Behind you" It said.

Ruby turned around and saw a brain in a jar wearing glasses with a speaker connected to it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*Geo*

"Looks like your sister found your Aunt Lisa."

"We Have an Aunt Lisa?" Blake and Lulu said at the same time as Kaguya started petting the latter.

"Come on, I'll show you." He said.

*Ruby*

"What the actual hell?" She said still a little shaken up from her fright.

"I am Lisa Loud, your aunt." It spoke in a metallic voice.

"Riiiiiight" She said in a tone that communicated she clearly didn't believe it.

"She's right, Ruby" Geo said walking in on her. "She is your aunt...She's just a brain in a jar Now, unfortunately." Geo spoke rubbing the back of his head.

"Uncle Geo, How did this happen?" She gulped.

Geo gave a sigh. "I'll tell you girls another day when you're ready to handle it" He told them sternly.

*Later*

Geo was in his room, meditating when he felt his ear twitch. "こにちわ, アイ." *Hello Ai* He said calmly as a girl appeared next to him wearing an all black school uniform.

"こにちわ, ジョ！" *Hello Geo*


End file.
